


Never Going to the Nether

by Serenus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, The Nether (Minecraft)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenus/pseuds/Serenus
Summary: Just a quick drabble about something we all can relate to.
Kudos: 10





	Never Going to the Nether

The air was hot as he mined another vein of quartz. It was almost quiet. The only sound was of the pigmen and the lava bubbling. He’d been at it for a few hours now. His inventory was soon full again, so he got his ender chest out, plopped it on the ground and got one of the shulker boxes. He quickly put it on the ground and threw all the quartz in his inventory into it. He mined it and plopped it back into his ender chest. 

He looked around, trying to spot another vein of quartz. The side he was on seemed empty, so he decided to build across the lava lake and continue on the other side. He got out some of his nether rack and started bridging across. He could hear a ghast in the distance but deemed it too far away to do something.

That estimation was wrong. A fireball came sailing towards him. He didn’t have space to run away since he was on the middle of the bridge now. He decided to try and hit it away. 

The fireball flew towards him at a high speed. It lifted his sword, ready to knock it off course. It was seconds away. He raised his sword. He started swinging. The fireball hit.

He missed it. The fireball hit the bridge, destroying the blocks under him and sending him flying. He tried getting his ender pearls, but forgot he put them in his ender chest. Panic kicked in.

The lava burned as it melted the armour around him and burning his skin. He still gripped the sword tight, though he didn’t know why. The hilt burned into the palm of his hand. He could feel his health falling. A jerk went through his body every time he lost a heart.

A jerk. 3 hearts.

Another jerk. 1 heart.

Nothing. It was just black. It was so quiet. So damn quiet. It just stretched on.

Suddenly, he shot up in his bed. He had no armour, no pickaxe or sword. 

He had lost everything. Everything he worked so hard for. Gone in a matter of seconds. He lied down in bed again, just wanting to wake up to this being a dream.

It wasn’t.


End file.
